Masaharu Sasada
| birthday = September 13th | age = 20 (relative) | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 151 lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = Rukongai | occupation = Shinigami | previous occupation = Student | team = 6th Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Gin Taiyō | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Masaharu Sasade (正治笹田,'' Sasada Masaharu'') is a Shinigami and currently the Fourth Seat of Sixth Division. He is from District 47 in Southern Rukongai. Appearance Masaharu Sasada appears as a man in his early twenties. He has a strong build and is slender. His black hair is short, spiky, and usually sweeps down in front of his eyes. He has blue eyes, which is slightly rare. It is thought that he gotten these eyes from his mother. He has a tattoo in Japanese on his left arm. Most of the time Masaharu wears the standard Shihakushō''' of the Shanigami, the black kosode and black hakama, with a white obiobi to tie it together. Occasionally Masaharu is seen with the sleeves cut off of his uniform. He prefers to wear no shoes at all, but will wear the standard sandals. Personality On the outside, Masaharu appears quiet, humble, and, to some, slightly depressed. He is hard working and determined, in the mind set to never give up. He takes pride in the fact that all of his hard work payed off, landing him a spot as a seated officer in the Sixth Division. To many, it may look like Masaharu puts his work before social life, but he enjoys the company of friends. He is a man who thinks all the time. Without doubt, he is humble, but may give a small smile when compliments are given to him. He treats officers of all rank with respect. A few officers he particularly respects are Takashi Sakuma and Byakuya Kuchiki, his superiors in the Sixth Division. He obeys their orders precisely and quickly. Although it may not seem like it, he is actually a very interesting person. He may be rather timid, but when he gets to know someone he is usually outgoing. When he is on duty, he treats he job seriously. He is good at keeping his emotions in check when pursuing a mission that has personal ties. He is always willing to give his life for the innocent, even if it is not someone he is fond of. He spends hours working out, perfecting his skills, in effort to match the skill of his fellow officers. History This section is being revised. Powers & Abilities '''High Spiritual Power: '''Masaharu was born with a slightly increased amount of reiatsu compared to other Shinigami prospects at the time. His powers went mostly unnoticed until he began testing to join the Shinō Academy Despite being quite young compared to other Soul Reapers, Masaharu has shown great spirtual strength. It is a gold when it is most concentrated, having the power to create a bright light that temporarily effects the opponents eyesight. This is due to the fact that Masaharu's spiritual element is light. '''Remarkable Strength: '''Masaharu is strong and very muscular. He enjoyed physical exercise for not only the sense of accomplishment it gave him, but also the pain. As a kid and a teen, Masaharu competed in track team, races, did heavy weight lifting, etc. Along with strength in his arms, he is strong in his legs, allowing him to be one of the fastest runners in his district. Because of his determination, he would set a goal for himself, spend hours working out, then accomplish it, doing this over and over again to grow stronger. He can pick up many things, including people. Another pastime of his was mixed martial arts. Because he had no parents, Masaharu would spend hours and hours practicing kicks and punches until his body physically gave out. '''Kidō Expert: '''Even though some choose not to pursue Kidō, Masaharu regularly practices using spells. This comes from his belief that if he wants to be one of the best, he must be well rounded in all areas. He commonly uses Kido/Zanjutsu combos. '''Strong Durability: Masaharu's body is very strong from doing countless exercises, but even stronger is his mental durability. He will never give up, no ''is simply not an option in his mind. He forces himself to be in top physical condition at all times. He is also very powerful in resisting torture. He would rather endure the pain than give away information or secrets. '''Expert Swordmanship: '''Masaharu's are above the level expected of a Fourth Seat. Because he spends plenty of team working on his Sword Techniques, he has the level of expertise equivalent to a Lieutenant. He utilizes his brute strength to be very quick with his sword. His speed is very similar to his captain's. It seems as if he is in one place one second and another seconds later, striking the opponent. While wielding his sword, Masaharu is a master in Zanjutsu techniques such as Onibi and Hōzan Kenbu. Another useful technique that Masaharu may use in stealth or in battle is activating the Light Element and becoming invisible, and striking the opponent while they are confused. Zanpakutō '''Gin taiyō '(銀太陽, "''The Silver Sun") ''is the name of Masaharu's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, the sword takes the shape of a standard katana, possessing a flat black tsuba. The hilt is also black with a couple diamonds of a dull red color (very similar to Ichigo's). It is carried in a black sheath and tied at the obi belt. His Zanpakutō's Elemental Type is light-type. '''Shikai: '''To be released, the command is "Flash!" However, Masaharu usually unleashes his Shikai by saying, "Light up the sky! Flash luminously, Gin taiyō!" Althought Masaharu is ususally not one to add flare or brag about the power of his sword, he takes pride in it, and wants to please his Zanpakuto Spirit. Upon activating, the sword seems to glow in bright light. Category:Fanon Character'Shikai Special Ability: '''Gin taiyō's Special Ability is to reflect any attack thrown at it. When the opponent thrusts his sword at Gin taiyō, it will simply bounce back at them with the same speed and strength that the opponent was intending to strike with. Kido will also bounce back at the user. To use this ability, Masaharu will turn the sword horizontally. With one hand on the hilt, and another on the blade, he says, "Reflect!". Unfortunately, this power has its limitations. If a more powerful spell or advanced technique is thrown at the sword, it will drain Masaharu of his strength and energy, and will not come back very powerful. To counter this, Masaharu spends a lot of his time on conditioning. Another limitation is that Masaharu can only use this a certain amount of times, depending on how much how much energy he has exerted at the time. Category:Zanpakuto